


Second Meanings

by Jagoria



Series: Transformers SariBee [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagoria/pseuds/Jagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LEMON ((One shot)) Many years after the series, Sari visits her long-time friends. She spends the most of her night playing video games with Bumblebee, until the night catches up to them. (Re Edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> ~EDITED 14-9-20~
> 
> I rarely see anything on this paring that's rated M and now it's starting to annoy me. I mean, you see BeeSam stuff strewn through this site, and that's YAOI (Though that is what I prefer to read ) I usually don't read any strait parings EXCEPT when it comes to switched-species romances. Like Megamind/Roxanne …or like, my OC's from my other two fanficts… that sorta thing. Twilights gay… I use to like it because of that factor but now… I think it's just gay…. BTW, I've never written a lemon or a TF involved fict, but I spend 80% of my time reading them so… hopefully it won't end up too bad… I just started typing and this became the result. ANYWAYS. PLEASE REVIEW! TROLLS AND FLAMERS SHALL BE EATEN… then regurgitated…. Then re-eaten :P
> 
> Disclaimer: Seriously (I think every TFA fan would) If I did own it, Prowl wouldn't be dead and the series would still be going. Need I say more…
> 
> This is a LEMON children, and mostly SMUT… so if you don't have the balls I suggest you click the back button…

I heard Bumblebee sigh melodramatically beside me and I yawned in response. We'd been playing videogames for… five hours maybe? I'm sure Prowl came in to nag at us somewhere a few hours between. He unplugged the P470 like always when we ignored him, which resulted in Bee chucking the controller. Effort always fruitless, his aim was way off and the ninja-bot didn't even flinch. Why did I call it a throw? It was more like the flail of a servo connected to bad wires.

Much later I squinted tiredly at the red digital clock on the console. It turned out I was conscious enough to make out the blurry 'one… am'. Make that seven hours glued to a screen. Oh well! It's the weekend right? I still don't have work tomorrow, so sleeping in 'till twelve sounds good.

I placed my game controller on the leg of the couch and glanced over at the beetle beside me. His optics were dim. Was he already falling into recharge? Standing up to stretch, I faced his immobile form sprawled vertically over the couch and leaned up towards his audio. I took in a deep breath and yelled, "BUMMBLEBEE!"

Letting out a yelp, he almost tipped the couch over and swung out his left servo, nailing me in the gut. I flew back into the chair diagonally from him, thankful that the 'bots had invested in more furniture.

"Hey! What'cha do that for!?" He whined and rubbed his helm. Ok, so apparently he did fall into recharge.

I giggled a bit, even though my side throbbed in protest, "Awwww, common. It was funny! And I'm not gunna let you fall asleep on me yet!" He heaved a sigh again and stretched.

"Wait, you don't work tomorrow right? Is that why you're punishing me?" I laughed again. Even after all these years, we're still as close as we've always been. Next month, I'll be turning twenty-three. And man, do I ever feel old. Even though I've managed to grasp a hold of my techno-organic nature, I still age but not as fast. My hair's grown a bit, but otherwise I haven't really changed since my upgrade fourteen years ago.

I listened around and tried to hear past the epic soundtrack of Space Crashers 4. No crashing pedes on concrete. Good. It seemed everyone else had already gone to their quarters for the night. I still kinda miss living here with the guys, but I guess I just couldn't 'live the dream' forever. Instead, I ended up getting my own place a few years after the Decepticons fell. Prowl, fortunately was rushed to the medbay after his 'heroic sacrifice' which miraculously, after a few days of work, Ratchet had him stable. Miracles be damned, I don't get it much either. Optimus's team was permanently stationed on earth by their personal request. The Autobot council apparently thought it a swell idea to place an outpost for their military there, so they agreed. I couldn't be any more thrilled to be honest. Honestly, I thought they were going to leave me for their home planet and that I wasn't going to see them again. Worst of all, I wouldn't see Bumblebee anymore. It was a frightening thought, and Prowls near offlining made me realize how empty I was without them. They had become my only friends, especially the little, yellow wise-guy now leaning over me. Getting back on the topic at hand, we were taking a break from the game currently stealing our souls away- uh, sparks. Whatever.

Bumblebee seemed to notice my hesitation, or lack of conscious coherency and gave me a questionable look.

"Sari? Why're you so quiet?" I jumped, yes, his voice jolted me from my thoughts.

"Sorry Bee. Just a little tired is all." I yawned, proving my point and he relaxed, standing to his full height, which still seemed huge to me even though he was the shortest Autobot on the squad. "Well, you wanna spend the night here? It's already late and we don't really see you around the base much anymore." He scratched at the chin of his face plate. A habit that he picked up from humans whene felt insecure. Yes, I cornered him on that one. But what was there to be unsecure about right now? Oh right! "What am I going to sleep on though? I thought my old mattress was tragically massacred by Bulkhead's ass." Bumblebee laughed at that. They had originally kept the mattress and blankets from when I had originally lived with them. But somehow our gigantic green friend managed to completely total its frame after an accidental fall. So now the only available comfy surfaces were, well… the couch wasn't very comfortable in all truth… being a giant robot, I guess the guys don't mind or care. I mean, they sleep on metal tables for Christ sake. Or, wait…. Berths. Sure, but you get my point right? Not entirely 'sleepable' from a humanoid's perspective. As if I had found the answer to cancer- haha, that rhymed, Bumblebee looked at me entirely enlightened

"Good point. uhhhh…" The smallest 'bot mumbled and scratched his chin. After a good minute or so he walked over to the couch and swung himself over the back, landing horizontally on the firm cushions. "Slag, I dunno." He sighed heavily and let his helm thunk against the arm. Typical, his processer seems to be lagging due to the lack of rest, it wasn't like he used it rationally on a regular basis anyway.

I felt another yawn coming and resisted letting it out. We needed to stay awake and I got a funny idea then. I wasn't sure where it came from and I knew that I probably wouldn't find it comfortable anyway –which was the point-. Not really caring about consequence, I made it happen. We were both tired-drunk anyway.

Strolling over to the couch I climbed the back of it, plan in motion. Bumblebee had his optics shut off, but they rebooted as soon as he heard my foot slip against the grey fabric. I found his confusion extremely amusing as he looked up at me staring down at him. A grin stretched my tanned face and before he could protest, I rolled/ jumped on him.

Initial reactions are always the most hilarious. Bumblebees entire frame jolted in shock, as if he'd been shocked by something. Ironic right?

"Woah, Sari!-  _What are you doing?_ " His voice rose into a shrill squeal before tapering into a dead whisper. As I repositioned myself to lying on my stomach atop his frame. I could hear the whirring of gears beneath his plating and the rising thrum of his spark. This wasn't the first time she had glomped him out of boredom, but he wasn't reacting like he use to. Weird.

Crossing my arms under my chin I looked up at his face and he glance down at me. I noticed the dull cherry colour in his cheek plates. I'd only seen Cybertronians blush a couple of times. It was mainly caused by overheating processer cores due to strong emotions, like when they got upset for example, or embarrassed. I never knew that they could cry too. Apparently if their cranial units were too overheated their coolant systems would kick in. The used coolant would slip out of ducts under their optics. They called it clicking and…. Why the hell am I thinking about this… it's way too late for Cybertronian-biology 101. But why  _is_  he overheating?

I raised an eyebrow in question and he bit his metallic lip. "What's with you? Never took you for a bot to be shy all of a sudden Bee."

"S-so? You don't usually jump me like that." My brow rose higher still.

"Hey, I've slept inside your cab during that camping trip didn't it?"

"That was different."

"How?"

He went silent for a moment. A very un-Bumblebee-like silence. I could still hear his spark thrumming wildly against my chest. The vibrations felt soothing against my own mechanical and organic layout. Oooooh Kay. The very  _long_  un-Bumblebee-like silence is still going. I stared back at his unfocused optics and began to count the seconds ticking by. That was, until he turned his head away and looked unsteadily toward the T.V.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You- want me to get off?-"

"No!... it's fine." I blinked at how jumpy his voice became. Well, fine then. I laid my head against his chassis. It was hard, but not totally uncomfortable. Very warm… like—

Wait a minute.

It hit me then. Maybe it's just the corny feminine side of my mind playing with me but…. What if Bumblebee… no, it can't be possible, right? AGH! What am I? A sappy, fantasy-sucking girly-girl? I may have been part Cybertronian, but I doubted that he would ever think of me in that way. It was ridiculous, and highly illogical -dear God, I sound like Prowl right now- But unfortunately that was in fact, what made Bumblebee… Bumblebee. I tried to wrap my arms around him, in the poor attempt of a comforting gesture. Well, that ended well… not. My arms could barely reach his side-seams, so the idea was a bust.

Finally I felt and heard movement from under me. I almost leaped out of my skin as he gently cupped my lower back with his servo. Was he still awake?

" _Sari?..."_

Jesus Christ on a Bun! I flinched this time after the startle, and tried to glance up at the yellow Autobot. His cerulean optics were heavily lidded and his neck strut craned over to look at me fully. We stared at each other for a few seconds and then suddenly, he sat up. This caught me off guard for the third time in a row that night, but not long after that number increased. How close our faces had gotten alarmed me at first, and then the embarrassment set it. Holy shit, what was going on? I felt drawn to him suddenly. Were my suspicions not as ridiculous after all?

"Sari…" He whispered my name again, the mechanical tone of his voice sounding all the more enticing. A shiver ran down my back. I'd never, ever seen his eyes so dark, or anything remotely related to this side of him before. Warm metal caressed my back and for some reason… I loved it. It didn't freak me out at all. For once, I could sense a pull. A magnetic force, would be the best way to describe it. Then I did the unthinkable.

I leaned in and our lips came in contact. My heart pounded hard enough to make pavement quake at that moment. Was this really happening? It better damn be, but honestly I couldn't care less while feeling those cool metallic lips against mine. It was a wonder how they could be so animated when they were in reality so stiff. My arms crawled instinctively around Bumblebee's neck and then I felt something warm brush my lower lip.

Wait, was that?- I parted my mouth a little and received another lick from my friend's chrome glossa. The taste of chemically fluid instantly hit my taste buds. HAH! Wow apparently they've got their own version of spit. I let my own tongue slide out to sample the fluid in its oral cavity. I knew it couldn't hurt me. After running countless tests on my structure -which had been greatly annoying- Ratchet discovered that due to my Cybertronian makeup, most auto-related lubricants or fluids wouldn't cause any negative effects on me. Otherwise, it would have been suicide to do this. A poisonous kiss… wow, what a cliché way to go.

Placing a little more effort into the kiss, I hoped to encourage him onward. I made the move after all. Bumblebee groaned after I bit down playfully on his glossa and his servos traveled lower. Our movements were becoming much more passionate now.

I could feel it suddenly, the achingly pleasurable feeling between my legs. It wasn't like I was new at this. I have had my fair share of boyfriends before. Well, at least I can now understand why Bee use to give me the cold shoulder if I talked about my love life too much.

My dress slid up and my breath hitched. Oh my god… This  _is_  really happening…. I'm actually about to have sex with my best friend, who happens to be an alien robot, in the Autobot base's living room….on the couch.

I would have laughed if Bumblebee hadn't swiftly caught my mouth with his. But it was a short lived kiss. When Bee pulled back, he looked at me oddly with those turquoise eyes and pressed our heads together. Forehead to helm.

"Sari… I-" He trailed off. I had a good idea of what he was about to say. There seemed to be no going back now. I tucked my head boldly into the crook of his neck and nuzzled into the engergon lines there. This night seemed to open my eyes. Bee was always on my side. He protected me, befriended me, listened to me, understood me, helped wash away what was left of my lonely life. Without him, I wouldn't truly be me anymore.

"Bee. I'm yours." I felt his arms tense around me. Not to be an overly emotional failure, I'm no romantic by the way, I knew he needed the reassurance. For a robot who constantly never gave a shit and lived freestyle and happy, he was a mess. I failed to notice how warm my friend had gotten. The heat he was radiating was enough to make me cringe away a little. Bumblebee's servos became adventurous once more, finding their ways back under my dress. His head dipped down and I felt a hot wetness trail up my neck. A groan escaped my throat as he did it again, over and over while gauging my reactions. Sometimes he would alternate between biting and mouthing at my skin, and damn did it ever feel good. A question came to mind as he repositioned my legs. This said question was, how did he know what he was doing? But seriously, whatever. Now was not the time.

The crotch of my underwear was beginning to feel damp as the two yellow servos squeezed my buttocks and slid a few fingers down the crack. I gasped when they kept going, and going, and going until they brushed against the most sensitive bundle of nerves attached to my body. I honestly couldn't help myself. Self-control, what's self-control? I threw that out the window as I pushed against those fingers for more.

Bee moaned in strain as I nearly impaled myself on his fingers. I looked up at his lust-glazed optics. To be honest, I wanted to contribute too, but I had no freakin idea what I was doing. I never really asked in detail about how they… well, you know; but I remember Optimus explaining that Cybertronian's relied on the Allspark to reproduce. I'd heard about sparkmates and bonding too… but, man I still found it confusing.

Bee seemed to catch onto my personal debate and removed one limb from my back. With it, he gently grasped my hand and guided it down to his- crotch-panel? Is that the right word? God who cares about what it's called, but I followed along. Experimentally I pressed my fingertips to the burning metal and put pressure on it.

Oh, the reaction I got.

The low keen that came from his vocalizer had me pressing the plating like an Easy-Button. It was so strangely erotic that it gave me a craving for whatever was under that panel. A panel which was now dripping with some sort of lubricant around the seams. It wasn't until then that he pressed a finger into my entrance. Each of his fingers were up to scale with two of mine and the result jolted me from heaven. It was uncomfortable at first, but after a minute or so the adjusting took place.

I heard a click suddenly followed by a swoosh of retracting metal. I froze to find that the panel my hand had been generously massaged gone. I looked down to find that it had slid back, revealing a cord of some kind. To me, it was huge… but he was also twice my size and… wow.

This was going to be fun.

I wrapped my hand around the length, pulling an instant reaction from the beetle. I kissed him openly and massaged the cord; pumping it, stroking the head, until he finally snapped. Bee lifted my hips. I knew I was ready for this, he had prepared me enough.

"Bee, I'll do this." I smiled at him in the most seductive fashion I could. He gave me a childishly, stubborn look. Like a puppy begging. It was so like him, but finally he released me. I guided my hips to hover over the tall cable and brushed my sex against it before dropping slowly down.

It hurt like a son of a bitch, but I kept my posture and watched my Autobot's face contort with ecstasy. I thought my body was breaking the law of physics or something as I descended. Actually, it probably was. I could only fit half in, but as I sat there, gaining control and relaxing my neglected muscles, the end result was a pleasurably painful bliss. Bumblebee grasped my hips, his vents were going at quadruple times their regular speed and he seemed to be fighting to keep his restraint in check. As soon as I moved up, he grasped my hips and pulled me back down causing both of us to almost shout.

" _Sari!"_  Bee hissed and suddenly our lips were connected again.

A rhythm started and it was extremely hard to keep our volume down. Our kisses seemed to be the only way to muffle it. I was the one in control. Probably because Bumblebee was too scared of hurting me. Everything from there was a blur. Bee began to thrust his hips up at random intervals after I gained momentum. Lubricant streaked my inner thighs as I continued to ride him, the squelching noises more erotic then ever. I felt my orgasm coming and my inner walls began to pulse, my voice was muffled by his mouth as our tongues intertwined. The smaller engine below me began to whine with the effort of keeping up the act. Bumblebee began to physically pant and then suddenly he let loose a loud keen. Thankfully I was able to muffle his voice, otherwise he would have woken up the whole base. I felt a strong, liquid heat fill me and to my own surprise, it set off my own release. I moaned loudly into the back of my own hand and rode out the waves that hit. For the first time ever, I came during sex. I always thought that happened in myth.

We laid there for a few minutes basking in the afterglow. Bee had retracted his cord and his panel slid shut. I hadn't bothered to put on my underwear yet, but my dress was long enough to cover most of the drying fluid along my thighs. I checked the clock and it was almost three in the morning. We still had a little time to hide the evidence.

"Bumblebee?" He looked at me while stroking my back and gave me one of his cheeky smiles.

"Yeah?"

I fought to stay awake a little longer and I cuddled into his windshield, "Thank you…" He seemed puzzled by this and whispered, "For what?..." My answer was simple though, it even had a second meaning.

"For loving me."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So how was it? Honestly, I've typed this all in a single night without a planned plotline or outline. It's now 2:20 am Now I'mm gunna go ta shleep….REVEIW! I wanna know if this is worthy…


End file.
